1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier member for integrated circuit modules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a risk that integrated circuit modules can have their lead wires easily damaged. Immediately after manufacture, therefore, the integrated circuit modules are inserted into carrier members adapted to the housing shape thereof and to the arrangement of the lead wires. The carrier serves as a packaging, particularly during transport, as well as for manipulating the integrated circuit module during testing and preparation for mounting. Such manipulation can include, for example, cleaning the module, attaching a cooling member, labelling the module, etc. Over and above this, the carrier member offers protection against electrostatic noise influences when it has been formed of an appropriate material or has the proper surface treatment.
In addition to integrated circuit modules having a quadratic or square housings, with lead wires extending in a plane from all four sides, circuit modules are also known having rectangular housings with lead wires extending from only two opposite sides. As a consequence of different housing shapes, the carrier members used for the differently shaped housings deviate from one another in shape and size. Different carrier members are also frequently used for integrated circuit modules having the same housing shape but a different number of terminals extending therefrom. The result is that a separate manufacturing assembly line is required in mounting preparation for every type of carrier member.